


The one with the anniversary

by Sherie



Series: Two times where Dean walks in on Sam, and one time he doesn't [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel is a side pairing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just two cuties in love, Lucifer and Sam's anniversary, M/M, Sorry again for the Friends reference in the title, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherie/pseuds/Sherie
Summary: It's Lucifer and Sam's anniversary, and they meet to celebrate. Dean walks in on them, again.I recommend reading the first part of the series if you haven't already! :)





	The one with the anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) for beta-reading it! (Check her out, btw!)  
> I highly recommend reading the first part of the series, which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805263), if you don't I don't think you'll be able to understand this chapter.  
> That being said, I hope you'll like it, have fun!

That day, it was Sam and Lucifer’s first anniversary. It had been a wonderful year, maybe the best of their lives.   
Lucifer had never had a serious relationship, but he just _knew_ that Sam was the one.  
On the other hand, Sam was a serious guy, so he wasn’t knew to long term relationships, but with Lucifer it was… different. He was sure that he loved him every day a little more than the one before.

It was a sunny day, it wasn’t too hot or too cold, it was just perfect; just like the day they started dating.

Instead of going home after class, he immediately went to Lucifer’s house, in order to spend their anniversary together.  
As soon as Lucifer opened the door, Sam threw his arms around Lucifer’s neck and held him as tight as possible.  
Lucifer chuckled in the crook of his neck «Happy anniversary, baby…»  
Sam sighed and kissed his cheek. «To you too, Luci.»

Lucifer took him by the hand and led him to his room.  
Their house was _huge._ Sam first visited when Gabriel invited him for lunch, the day he met Lucifer for the first time.  
Their father was rich, but he was never home, in fact Sam saw him maybe once or twice. He had Lucifer’s eyes and Gabriel’s smirk. He seemed like a decent guy, but Sam never had the chance to know him better.

Lucifer’s room was twice his own, but twice as messy. Lucifer was messy in everything he did, even though he meant well.

«Sit down, there is something I want to give you.»

Sam sat down, looking at him as he reached into the nightstand and took a little box from the drawer.  
Lucifer sat right beside him, with his legs crossed, and placed the little box in his hands.

Sam looked at him, confused.  
Lucifer smiled brightly. «What are you waiting for? Open it!»

And so he did. Hidden in the box, there were two silver rings, one slightly bigger than the other.  
Lucifer took the bigger one and put it around Sam’s ring finger. It fit perfectly, and Lucifer sighed in relief.

«I’m not an expert, but as far as I know couples usually buy matching rings for their anniversary, right? That’s what Gabriel told me, at least… If you don’t like it you don’t have to wear it, by the way!»

Sam looked at him. He didn’t know what to say.   
So he just crashed their lips together. Lucifer smiled into the kiss, as he stroked his hair.

«Look on the inside,» he said, when they parted.

Sam took the other ring, and saw four little letters engraved into the metal.  
_MFEO,_ it said.

 

_They were laying on top of Lucifer’s car. The air was a bit chilly, it was midnight, and the stars and the moon were looking right down at them.  
Lucifer had driven him out of town, so that they could watch the stars together. Lucifer had always loved stars, he had always felt very close to them, as if they spoke to him. He even dreamed of becoming an astronomist when he was a kid._

_It was months ago, they had been together for three months or so.  
Sam looked at Lucifer, but he seemed distracted, lost into his thoughts._

_«What are you thinking about?» he asked in a whisper._

_Lucifer looked back at him, as if he had woken up from a dream._

_«That, uh… Nothing, it’s too stupid,» he said, blushing slightly._

_His eyes looked even more blue in the moonlight, and his skin looked like porcelain when kissed by the pale light of the moon._

_«I’m sure it’s not stupid,» Sam said, smiling._

_Lucifer hesitated; he looked uncertain. It was obvious that was he was going to say was very intimate._

_«I was just thinking that… you are different from anyone I’ve ever met in my life; and what’s most important is that I feel different when I’m around you. With the others it was… simple. I just wanted to fuck them and call it a day, but with you… I can’t.»_

_He bit his lip and looked away. «You understand me, so deeply that it scares me. I’ve always felt different, you know, and I had come to terms with the fact that no one can understand me, but then you came along and… I started to care about you, you and those goddamn hazel eyes. With you, I feel like I’m not a freak, because you’re just like me. It’s almost like…»_

_Then he looked at him, into those goddamn hazel eyes, as he had said.  
«It’s almost like we’re two halves made whole. M.F.E.O., literally.»_

_Sam just reached out and kissed him, deeply. His head began to spin, overwhelmed by the rush of emotions._

_«This is the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to me…»_  
«No one has ever told you something nice, then…»  
Sam grinned. «Can’t you just take a compliment and shut up?»  
«Never.»

_It was in that moment Sam knew he loved him, and that he would never leave him._

« _Literally,_ » he said, looking up, «It’s beautiful… Thank you.»  
Then he put the other ring on Lucifer’s finger.

«Now, I have something for you, too.»

Sam had never been rich; he couldn’t buy his friends nice gifts, he couldn’t spoil his boyfriend like he would have wanted. So, in order to buy him that gift for their anniversary, he had begun saving months ago. But it was worth it, Lucifer deserved it.

He handed him two tickets for Guns’n’Roses, Lucifer’s favourite band.

Lucifer looked at him in shock. «You didn’t.»

Lucifer had a not-so-subtle crush on Axl Rose; well, _who doesn’t._ His room was covered in posters and photos, most of them represented the band, or Axl alone.  
He had all of their albums, and always listened to them in his car.

«You shouldn’t have… Did they cost you a lot?»  
«Hey, who cares about money? It’s our anniversary, the rest doesn’t count.»  
«Would you like to come with me?»  
Sam gasped, «But Gabriel loves them! You should go with him, really.»  
«Last time I checked, Gabriel’s not my boyfriend.»  
«I sure hope he isn’t,» he said, smiling slightly. «Okay, then…» he added, nodding, «I’ll come with you.»

They laid on the bed, holding each other, just listening to the beat of their hearts.  
There was complete silence until Lucifer started humming a tune, softly; it almost sounded like a lullaby at first.

« _When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained, but darlin' when I hold you don't you know I feel the same_ …»

Sam recognized it almost immediately; it was “November Rain” by Guns’n’Roses, one of Lucifer’s favourite songs.   
He used to sing it at the top of his lungs in his car, but now that he was singing it so softly into Sam’s ear, it sounded like a whole new song.

Sam looked up at Lucifer, not expecting to find him already looking back at him.  
He had an half smile on his face, his lips softly pulling upward. His pale blue eyes looked like still water, calm and reassuring.  
He was looking at Sam like one looks at the stars, a painting, a masterpiece… So fondly that it almost scared him.

«What?» Sam asked, blushing slightly.

Lucifer sighed, as he kept looking at him like all of the stars were in his eyes.

«You’re beautiful,» he simply said, like he was merely stating the obvious.  
Sam tried not to blush any further, failing miserably. «You are.»

Lucifer smiled, before taking Sam’s face into his hands and kissing him.  
At first it was a slow, chaste kiss, then it went deeper, and deeper; it soon became passionate and frantic.  
Lucifer’s hands were running across his back, and almost trembled when Sam’s went under his t-shirt, trying to take it off.

Lucifer pulled back, sighing. His lips red and slightly swollen; they looked like they were begging Sam to bite them.

«Are…» he whispered, trying to catch his breath, «are you sure? I mean-»  
«Lucifer,» he cut him off, «I want you, please.»  
The other bit his lip «Well, since you asked so nicely…»

Their lips crashed together once more, but this time there was nothing chaste about that kiss. Sam’s lips parted almost immediately, allowing Lucifer to kiss him deeper.  
Lucifer somehow always managed to taste like toothpaste and cigarettes; even though Sam didn’t want him to smoke, he couldn’t say that he didn’t like the way he tasted.

Sam moaned and arched his back as Lucifer’s hand landed on his bulge, massaging him through the fabric. Lucifer bit his lower lip in response, and Sam couldn’t help moaning again.

«Are your brothers-?»  
«Who cares,» he said, his eyes dark with lust, «let them listen.»

Sam shivered at his words.  
He hadn’t seen anyone while entering the house, except for Castiel reading in the living room, which was downstairs. Maybe if he didn’t scream too much, Castiel wouldn’t hear a thing.

Lucifer interrupted his thoughts by kissing him again. His hand was now opening his pants, and slid right into his boxers.  
Sam moaned into the kiss, and he felt Lucifer’s lips curving into a smile.

When they parted, Lucifer finally freed Sam’s erection, that was now screaming for attention.  
Lucifer collected the little drop of precum on the tip of his cock with his thumb, then licked it off while looking right into Sam’s eyes.  
Sam gulped, and he suddenly realised he was panting in anticipation.

«Please, just fuck me already…» he whispered, sounding more desperate than he meant to.  
Lucifer shook his head, grinning. «Uh-huh! Good things come for those who wait, Sammy.»

Lucifer loved teasing him, Sam was sure of it by now. He enjoyed bringing him to the edge and make him beg for release. He tortured him until he couldn’t take it anymore, and then gave him everything he begged for.  
Lucifer was also very giving, he cared about Sam’s pleasure first, and denied himself relief until Sam was fully satisfied.  
Maybe he was a little bit sadistic, or a little bit masochistic, he didn’t really know, all he knew was that sex with Lucifer was always unbelievable, absolutely mind-blowing.

Lucifer licked his shaft, then just underneath the head, then moved to the wet tip.  
Sam sighed loudly, lost into the sensation of his tongue against his painfully hard boner. He just wished Lucifer would go down on him already, but Sam knew that he couldn’t let his boyfriend know he was that desperate, or Lucifer would have done the exact opposite. Smart son of a bitch he was.

«You can think of Axl Rose, I won’t mind.»

Lucifer laughed, and looked at him. «I would never. Axl is a wet, _wet_ dream, but you… you are…»  
Sam smirked. «What? What am I?»

Before he could even realize it, Lucifer swallowed half his cock in a swift motion, leaving Sam breathless.  
All of a sudden, he didn’t really care what he was, he would have been everything Lucifer wanted him to be, as long as he kept sucking him off like that.

 

Castiel was reading in the living room; studying, in fact. He was so concentrated that he almost forgot that Sam was in Lucifer’s room.

All of a sudden, he heard knocking on the door. He got up and opened it, expecting one of his brothers to greet him.  
The man in front of him surely wasn’t one of his brothers. He was taller than him, his hair of a dark blond, and his eyes were so green they didn’t look real.

«Good evening,» he said «I’m Dean, I’m Sam’s brother… Sam’s here, right?»

Castiel realized he was staring at the man.

«Oh, Sam-! Yes, of course, he’s with Lucifer. Please, come in!»

Dean followed him into the living room, and eyed the books on the table.

«I’m sorry I interrupted, I didn’t know you were studying.»  
«Don’t be sorry, I was going to take a break anyway,» Castiel lied.  
«Well, then… What are you studying? It looks complicated.»  
«I’m a medicine student, I’m completing the second year this semester…»  
Dean looked impressed. «That’s awesome, really! Do you want to be a doctor?»  
«A pediatrician.»  
Dean smiled warmly. «That’s cute…»  
Castiel couldn’t be sure, but he might have blushed.  
«I like kids better than adults, what can I say…»

Dean got lost into his eyes once or twice, because they were _so_ blue it was actually insane.  
They stared at each other for a few seconds, in silence.

Dean grinned. «Don’t you have a name?»  
«Castiel.»  
The other looked surprised.  
«It’s an angel’s name,» Castiel added. «The angel of Thursday, actually.»  
«Well, your parents had a thing for angels names, uh?»  
Castiel smiled for the first time. «I guess they did.»

They found themselves talking a lot more than they intended to. They genuinely enjoyed each other’s company, more than they would care to admit.

«Weren’t you here for you brother?»  
«Actually, yes,» Dean answered, laughing. «Today an old friend’s in town, and he wanted to see Sam, too.»  
«I understand. Let’s go then, I’ll lead the way.»

 

They kept on chatting on their way to Lucifer’s room, so they didn’t hear the small moans coming from behind the door.  
Castiel opened it, without even knocking. Dean was right behind him, so he didn’t get the same view as Castiel.  
He screamed (more girlishly than he intended to), then covered his eyes, blushing heavily.

«I DIDN’T SEE ANYTHING, I SWEAR!!»

Sam wasn’t facing the door, the only thing Castiel could see was his back, and Lucifer’s blond head right between his legs.  
He closed the door as quickly as he could, then covered his eyes again as if he was trying to erase that scene from his memory.

Dean was staring at him, wide-eyed.

«Oh my God, I can’t believe I walked in on him again!»

Castiel finally looked at him. «Again?!»

«Yes, it was an accident. I got home early and I found them… You know.»

They stayed silent for a few seconds; Castiel was trying to catch his breath.

«They should really learn how to lock a fucking door…»

Castiel looked at him, seriously, then started laughing out loud.  
Dean immediately thought his laugh was absolutely beautiful.

«Like, your brother must think I’m a voyeur or something!»

Castiel started laughing even more, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh with him.

 

«I can’t believe it happened again… what were the odds?!»  
Lucifer shook his head. «I should have locked the door.»  
«They should have knocked!»  
Lucifer grinned. «I get all tingly when you get so aggressive, you know?»  
Sam smiled slightly. «But that’s not fair! Why do we never get to finish in peace?»  
Lucifer shrugged. «Well, at least today you learnt that Castiel screams like a little girl.»  
The other laughed. «I don’t know if I wanted to learn it this way!»

Sam tried to get up, but Lucifer quickly pushed him back into the mattress, _hard._

«Where do you think you’re going, Sammy? I’m not finished with you yet.»

Sam could have come just by the way Lucifer pushed him into the mattress, but fortunately he didn’t.

«Lucifer, our brothers are downstairs, we can’t just-»

Lucifer cut him off by kissing him, licking into his mouth like he was looking for water after forty years in the desert.

«Tell me to stop, and I will.»

Lucifer was always very serious about consent.

Sam stared into his icy blue eyes, but said nothing.

«Just like I thought,» he whispered on his lips, before going back to business.

Sam understood right away that Lucifer was not into the mood for teasing anymore because, before he could wrap his mind around it, his cock was into Lucifer’s throat, and he was sucking _hard._ Lucifer’s throat was warm, and wet, and tight, and…

«Oh _God,_ Lucifer… I think I’m gonna…» he cried out.

But he didn’t stop, the kept sucking him off like his life depended on it.  
Sam’s head felt dizzy, the room was spinning before his eyes, he couldn’t even see straight anymore, his sight was sort of fogged.

Before he knew it, he was coming into Lucifer’s mouth. He arched his back and cried out, he wasn’t sure about it, but he may have called Lucifer’s name while doing so.  
He hadn’t come so hard in a long, long time; he got lost into the sensation of feeling completely empty, but so fulfilled at the same time.

When his head stopped spinning and his sight wasn’t blurred anymore, he found Lucifer’s head resting on his stomach.  
He ran a hand through his blond hair, smiling.

«God, I love you…»

«Love you more…» Lucifer answered, his voice still raw from swallowing his whole cock into his throat.

They stayed like that for a few moments more, until Lucifer spoke again.

«You should really go to your brother.»  
«Wait,» Sam said. «can’t I return the favor?»

He felt Lucifer smile against his skin. «Maybe next time, big boy; I appreciate it, though.»

Sam knew he was right, but he also felt bad he couldn’t help him with his arousal.

 

When they went downstairs, Sam couldn’t really walk straight, and Lucifer’s hair was a mess, just as his lips were.

They found Dean laughing at something’s Castiel had said, who was smiling brightly.

«Dean, I’m ready whenever you are.»

Dean almost didn’t notice him. «Oh, of course. Let’s go then.»

Sam kissed Lucifer briefly; he could taste his own cum into Lucifer’s mouth.

«Bye bye, baby.»  
«Bye Luci, see you soon.»

«Well, Cas, see you around, then?»  
«I sure hope so.»

 

When the Winchesters took off, Castiel almost immediately looked at Lucifer.

«Oh my God, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, I should have knocked!»  
«Cas, relax! It’s nothing, really. You should have knocked, I should have locked the door; it doesn’t matter.»  
«… You sure you’re not mad?»  
«It’s fine, I mean it.»

Castiel sighed «Thank God…»

Lucifer looked at him, with a smirk.

«So… you like Dean or what?»

Castiel blushed. «I don’t know what you’re talking about!»  
«Oh come on Cas! You just saw me giving head to Sam, you can tell me about your little crush!»  
«I-… I must go back to studying now.»

Lucifer chuckled. «Okay then, Casanova, but this conversation isn’t over!»

 

«Listen man, I’m sorry.» Dean began, after a few moments of awkward silence. «I should have known, it is your anniversary and everything… I’m sorry, I really am.»

Sam looked at him, with both his eyebrows raised. «So now you’re a supportive and understanding brother?»

Dean looked offended. «I’m sorry? I’m always supportive and understanding! As I said, it’s your anniversary, and…»

«No, it’s not that…» he seemed to think about it «Wait a minute… Were you flirting with Castiel?»

Dean gasped loudly. «I’m sorry? I’m not into guys!»

Sam almost laughed. «You’re not? Are you sure? I thought you stopped pretending when I caught you making out with a boy on prom night!»

«Hey, first of all, I was drunk; second of all,» he said, «the dude was very androgynous, he almost looked like a girl!»

Sam laughed. «Yeah, _when_ he shaved!»

Dean gasped even louder than before. «You take that back, Samuel!»

 

Sam spent the next four hours answering Bobby’s never ending questions about Lucifer.  
Bobby had always been protective, and they actually appreciated it a lot.

Their father never really took care of them, Bobby was the only fatherly figure they had ever had, and they loved him very much.

When he left, Sam called Lucifer to check on him.

«Hey babe, what’s up?»  
«Not much, I talked about you to Bobby.»  
«Really? What did he say?»  
«That if you hurt me, he’s gonna rip off your balls.»  
«Ouch!» Lucifer said, making Sam laugh.

«He’s happy I found someone, he said he would like to meet you.»  
«Dinner with the folks, uh? I already met Dean, so half the work’s done…»  
Sam chuckled. «You’re right, actually.»  
«You know… I kind of think my brother has a crush on Dean.»  
«Did you notice? I think Dean likes Cas, too. He will never admit it, of course.»  
«Still pretending he’s all about pussy?»  
«Always.»

«I can’t wait to go to the concert with you, you know? Music is very special to me, and sharing it with you would make me very happy.»  
«I know, I can’t wait either.»

Then Sam looked at the tiny silver circle around his ring finger, and stroked it with his thumb.

«Lucifer, I didn’t thank you properly for the ring… It’s just… You left me speechless, I was so moved that I didn’t know what to say, so I said nothing.»  
«Hey, don’t worry about it. You know I understand you even when you say nothing at all.»  
Sam smiled. «Because we’re two halves made whole? M.F.E.O.?»  
«Literally.» Lucifer whispered.

«Happy anniversary, once more.»  
«To you, too, sweetie.»

He almost hang up when Sam said. «Oh, Lucifer?»  
«Yes?»  
«Give Cas Dean’s number.»  
Lucifer laughed. «I surely will.»  
«Good night, then.»  
«Sleep tight.»

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Next chapter will be the last, but I have other projects for Lucifer and Sam, so stay tuned!  
> Hope you liked it, see you soon!


End file.
